


【授权翻译】Light of my Life/生命之光

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 明天，明天又是新的一天。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Light of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986719) by [frozen_delight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/pseuds/frozen_delight). 



这之后，万籁俱寂。

一股股厚重的黑烟蒸发得就跟它们拔地而起时一样突然，被其遗留在身后的风景地貌看上去别无二致。龙卷风甚至都会留下点痕迹的，Sam想。他不安地环顾四周，和Dean一起把Impala从坑里刨了出来。诡异的是，世界似乎从黑暗的袭击中幸存了下来，完好无损，至少表面上看起来如此。就在他们入住的汽车旅馆外面，一群少年人用无伤大雅的饮酒游戏互相打趣着；前台接待的女孩儿颇为赞扬地草草打量了Dean一下，这种举动从来都让Sam忿忿不已，这次也不例外。房间里，迎接他们的是一如往常的艳俗壁纸，硬邦邦的不舒服的床。就连网络信号都还能照常接收。

黑暗的可怕之处就在于，Sam心想，它让你无法看清潜伏在暗影之中的妖魔鬼怪。但是不知怎地，他已经对此适应良好。比这要令人毛骨悚然得多的，是知道现在黑暗已经被放了出来，而你却看不见它。

Well，简单来说，看样子他现在不得不需要学会接受它了。

抖落掉那攫住他的恐怖的寒栗，他试着打给Cas，但天使没有接他的电话。这之后，他倒在了最近的一张床上。

Dean皱着眉走近他身边：“我们现在不应该去做点什么对付那个黑暗吗？”

Sam眯起干涩疲惫的双眼瞥向他的哥哥。那不是这天里他第一次仰起头凝视Dean，而他又一次因为那古怪又熟悉的角度而心神震颤。那让他想起他仍旧可以从身体和精神上仰望他哥哥的年纪。“我们都不知道从什么地方下手。”Sam提出异议，他允许疲惫悄悄渗进他的眼睛和他的声音，“我累坏了，伙计，我才刚刚把你弄回来…”他又在表情里添上了几分哀切的神色，“明天可以作为一个新的开端。”

意料之中的，Dean妥协了，在他身旁坐下。“你得停下来，别再那样看着我了。”他说，疲倦地摇了摇头。

Dean话语中的一丝懊悔之意让湿冷的战抖顺着Sam的脊椎一路游走而下。Dean听上去不该这么悔恨，不该是现在，不该在他们俩都好端端地活着，且Dean终于摆脱了血印的时候。他们可以等明天再可劲儿地杞人忧天。“Dean，”他恳求地说，伸出一只手抓紧了他哥哥的手臂。

Dean一只手抹了把脸，叹了口气。“Sammy，你必须明白——在你做的事情，和我做的事情里，有一部分我永远都没法接受。”他的手握紧了Sam的，接着垂眸凝视着他们手指上方那片干净的皮肤：那里曾经烙有血印。“我想做正确的事情。想得发疯。”他的舌头探出来舔了舔下唇，同时近乎绝望地、自嘲地耸了耸肩。“血印是没了，可代价是什么？”

“Dean，”Sam又说了一遍，捏了捏他的手臂，“你和我，一起为了正义善道而斗争。这才是最要紧的事情。”

“你清楚如果不是我们一直在给所有人搞砸事情，可能都没人需要为此而战吧？”

“Dean，这都是值得的。你真的得相信这一点。”

Dean给了他一个黯淡的笑容：“我会试着去的。”

他从床边站起身来，穿过房间走向小冰箱。一分钟之后他回来了，将手里那罐冰凉的啤酒贴向Sam淤伤的脸。他在Sam身侧躺下来，这样他们就面对着彼此了。

近距离看Dean看上去更加憔悴不堪，那曾在过去几日支撑他挺立住的冰冷闭锁的愠怒，现下已经完全被深刻入骨的疲惫所代替。

Dean空着的那只手无精打采地扯了扯床单：“那些所有即将发生的坏事情....全都是我的错。”

Sam怏怏不乐地咬住了嘴唇：“Dean，拜托…你不应该这么自责。”

Dean的喉咙里逸出一阵缺乏幽默的笑声，“我更担心我谴责我自己的程度还远远不够。”他移开啤酒罐，拇指轻轻地抚过Sam脸颊上的淤青，“因为最终，不管我说了什么…或者做了什么…我很高兴你没死。很高兴你还和我在一起。”他看向Sam。他眼底那赤裸裸的、低落的渴望让Sam几乎难以承受。“世界末日就要来了，我却很高兴。”

“这就是我们的生活嘛。”Sam开玩笑地说，毫无改悔之心，换来了Dean更加真心的一声低笑。这是他几周以来听到的最振奋人心的声音。

Dean眨了眨眼，用一种新的、有点略加警觉的凝视打量着Sam，好像他直到现在才终于能够好好地看看他。他兄长的注意力从整个状况悲惨的世界转向了这个廉价的旅馆房间，转向这张凹陷下去的床，转向Sam。爱意与些许怨恨浸没了迄今一直附着在他脸上的厌倦尘世的悔恨。

“对不起。”他嗫喏着，轻抚着Sam淤青的脸颊，啤酒罐掉在了床单上的随便哪个地方，被他们遗忘了。Sam能感受到那些Dean没能说出口的歉意，就像他从Dean所有的未竟之言里听到的那样。那不是一句 _对不起，我当然不怪你_ 或是一句 _对不起我没有相信你_ 。但听到它仍然让Sam由内而外地觉得轻松。

轻松得足以说些俏皮话：“我希望你不要感到抱歉，鉴于现在你已经失去了超能力，没法在打架的时候痛揍我了。”

“伙计，我还是能把你揍趴下的。”Dean立刻反驳，皱起了眼睛；那景象实在是他妈的罕见又招人喜欢，Sam逐渐缩短他们之间的距离，吻上了Dean。

Dean的嘴唇皲裂，他的呼吸散发着浑浊陈腐的酒气。但他的嘴唇贴着Sam的移动着，伴随着安慰人心的熟悉的舒适感，和穷尽一生时间的温柔。

当他们分开时，Sam的手游移着抚上Dean完好无损的前臂，心满意足。血印已经消失了；Sam拯救了他，终于，有史以来第一次，他得以回报Dean以他为Sam做过数千百次的事。没错，Dean看上去还是有点儿毛毛糙糙的虚弱，负罪感和绝望躲藏在他眼下模糊晦暗的阴影里，愤世嫉俗等候在他嘴角。但虽然如此，看见他，在掌心之下感受到他肌肤的触感，仍然让Sam胸腔里充满温暖的光。

“你在想什么呢？”Dean问他，安静又近乎谨慎，好像他已经在指望着Sam对已经发生的一切有了不同想法。那让Sam的心都痛了。

“生物发光。”Sam回答说。

Dean脸上担忧的线条平缓了下来，接着呆呆地看着Sam，瞠目结舌。他眉毛夸张地挑起，让他对这一话题的想法昭然若揭：“伙计，说真的？你可真是扫兴。”

“闭嘴。”Sam大声说，伸手圈住了Dean脑袋两侧。接着他更为认真地两手捧起了Dean的脸，虽然后者扭动着抗议，“你知道在海底深处，漆黑漆黑的没有阳光照射到的地方，有那么一群生物，它们能自己发光——”

“我怎么会忘记？”Dean嘲笑道，挑起了眉。一抹不确定的神色在他眼底闪过，“你逼我坐在那儿把整部无聊的纪录片都看完了。”

“你没必要跟我一起看的，你大可以——不管了，那不是重点。”Sam草草地打断了自己，在整个对话恶化成一场针对Sam Winchester滑稽又老掉牙的电视节目品味的无尽争吵之前。“我要说的是——外面的世界很黑很黑，也很吓人。现在更甚了，我猜。但是你，Dean，对于我之前在那酒吧里说的那些话，我是真心的。你一点也不黑暗，你是个好人。”他收紧了捧着Dean脸颊的手，让他留在原地，“你是。你与黑暗斗争，点亮了整个世界，在连你自己都看不见光明的时候。我一点儿也不畏惧外面的黑暗，只要我还跟你在一起…”他激动得哽住了，用力地吞咽着，“你就像那些鱼类。你照亮了我的整个世界，Dean。你是我的生命之光。”

Dean的嘴唇颤抖，有那么一会儿，Sam以为他就快哭了。但是他及时克制住了自己，不动声色地幽默了回去。“真是甜蜜，Sammy，下次我会期待一首十四行诗。”但他眼里的泪光背叛了他。

“有没有人告诉过你你很难伺候？”Sam大笑出来，用一轮新的亲吻吞下了他哥哥聒噪的抗议声。

他迷失在Dean嘴唇带来的温暖柔滑的抚慰里，模模糊糊地想着世界可能得等上一天或者两天才能等来他们去营救了。他想念这个，这种亲密无间，这如斯深情，这令人喜爱的激动震颤；他想念Dean。他不想结束这个吻，现在不想，永远都不想。不过最后他不得不分开了几英寸，因为呼吸成了个严重的问题。

“你想要什么都可以。”Dean轻声说，他的呼吸化成柔软的细小喘息，扑在Sam脸上。

放在Sam后颈处、抚摸着他的头发的颤抖手指的触碰，与他的凝视里炽热的渴望，一并将一股战栗的激动流蹿进Sam的血脉。立刻紧跟其后地，他强烈地意识到肌肉里的沉重和眼皮之后的压力。

但是他笑了，笑得喘不上起来，一阵头晕目眩。“你知道的，伙计，我之前没在说谎。我好几周没好好睡过觉了，我真的累死了。现在我只想让你抱着我。”

“你真是个大婴儿。”Dean奚落道，却带着深情与喜爱翻了翻眼睛，然后妥协了。

仅仅只是在Dean抬起手臂狠狠重击他的几个小时之后，同样是那双手臂，Dean用它们环绕住Sam，将他紧紧搂入怀中。这一回，Dean没有让他闭上眼睛，但Sam把头埋进他哥哥的脖颈处，最终还是这么做了。

 

END


End file.
